Final Fantasy Im Reich der Animate
by Loca Inferna
Summary: Es geht hier doch tatsächlich auch mal weiter. soll ich ehrlich sein. Ich hatte es ganz vergessen. Hier also zwei neue Kapitel und en wenig zu lachen zu Cloud und Cifer schiel Nun ja lest selbst. Bye bye
1. PrologEin Fest in Balamb Garden

Eine Anmerkungen vorweg:  
  
Alle Charaktere dieser Geschichte, außer den Gato, den Animate, Herah und anderen Figuren die sich aus dem Verlauf der Geschichte ergeben gehören ausnahmslos Square Soft und stammen aus der Reihe "Final Fantasy".  
  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte zu reinem Vergnügen. Sie ist reine Fiktion, Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Geschichten sind rein zufällig und keinesfalls beabsichtigt.  
  
Zum Inhalt:  
  
Squal Leonhart, Cifer Almasy, Cloud Strife und Vincent Valentine werden von zwei seltsamen Personen in eine fremde Welt entführt und sollen dort alte und neue Feinde davon abhalten alles zu zerstören.  
  
Zu Anfang ahnt noch keiner wie stark der Gegner ist und wie bekannt ihnen diese Gegner doch sind.  
  
Im Reich der Animate  
  
Prolog  
  
Verlorene Seelen -  
  
Finsternis wo hin man sah. Kälte und Dunkelheit. Ewige Stille. Einsamkeit. Gequälte Seelen, dazu verdammt auf ewig in dieser Dunkelheit zu verweilen, ohne Rettung. So endete alles Leben, dass Böses getan hatte. Hier gab es nichts, niemanden.  
  
Das Seufzten hallte wie von unsichtbaren Wänden wider und ließ ihn schaudern. So hatten sie ihn bestraft. Sein Hass war groß, aber nicht so groß wie sein Schmerz. Die silbernen Haare waren das einzige, was ihm Wärme hab. Er wusste, dass er nicht allein hier war, aber er wusste ebenso, dass niemand hier ihn sehen, fühlen oder hören konnte. Sie alle waren körperlose Wesen geworden, deren letzte Erinnerung an ihr Leben das Bild derjenigen war, die sie getötet hatten.  
  
Er schrie. Es war laut, aber niemand hörte es, außer ihm. "Warum? Warum muss es so enden? Nein!"  
  
Diese Frage hatte er oft gestellt und niemals hatte man sie ihm beantwortet.  
  
"Ich ertrage diese Dunkelheit nicht!"  
  
Woher kam diese Stimme?  
  
"Ich muss mich rächen! Ich hasse diese Finsternis!"  
  
Ein Mann.  
  
"Hört ihr mich?"  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Wie hatten sie ihn genannt. Selbst diese Erinnerung an sein Leben war nur noch schwach. "Se... sephiroth.", antwortete er. "Wer bist du?"  
  
Die Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten. "Dark."  
  
In der Dunkelheit erschien ein schwaches Leuchten. Das erste Licht, welches er seit seinem Tod gesehen hatte. Es umhüllte einen Mann mit silbrigem Haar, dass violett schimmerte.  
  
"Bist du Sephiroth?" "Ja..." Also konnte dieser Fremde, Dark, ihn ebenso sehen.  
  
"Sephiroth... dass ich dich finde hat etwas zu bedeuten. Möglicherweise..." Er wirkte nachdenklich.  
  
Sephiroth blieb misstrauisch. Nicht einmal hier durfte man allem trauen. Möglicherweise war alles eine Einbildung seiner gequälten Seele. Er schwieg, konnte de Enthusiasmus seines Gegenübers nicht teilen.  
  
Plötzlich begann die Umgebung zu beben. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. "Ja, es hat etwas zu bedeuten, dass ihr euch getroffen habt. Es ist geschehen, weil ich es wollte."  
  
Aus der Finsternis erschien die in Flammen gehüllte Gestallt einer Frau. Sie hatte blutrotes Haar und ihre Augen brannten wie Feuer. Ihre Haut wies an den Armen und im Gesicht dunkle Zeichnungen auf, ihr weites, blaues Kleid war das einzig helle an ihr. Sie schaute auf die beiden Seelen herab. "Ich bin Herah.", erklärte sie. "Und ich werde euch helfen euch zu rächen, an wem immer ihr wollt."  
  
Sephiroth wollte lachen, aber es ging nicht. "Du willst uns helfen? Ich kann nicht für Dark sprechen, aber ich bin tot!" So sarkastisch hatte er gar nicht klingen wollen.  
  
Herah, oder wie immer sie heißen mochte, lachte laut. "Noch bist du es, Sephiroth, Engel des Todes. Hier wenn du dieses berührst, wirst du deine Rache bekommen."  
  
Sephiroth' Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm erschien Masamune-Klinge, sein Katana, einfach aus der Dunkelheit. Er brauchte es nur noch zu nehmen und er wollte es auch, trotzdem zögerte er. Was würde diese seltsame Frau dafür verlangen? Seine Hand streckte sich nach der Klinge aus, aber er griff nicht zu, sondern warf einen Blick zu Herah. Sie lächelte. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihr und wenn er sich nun seinem Schicksal widersetzte, was mochte geschehen, wenn er noch einmal sterben würde? Wie würden sie ihn dann erst quälen?  
  
"Was zögerst du?", fragte Dark. "Diese Chance erhältst du nicht noch einmal."  
  
Plötzlich leuchte es auch vor ihm in der Dunkelheit und ein Stab erschien.  
  
"Ich mache dir das gleiche Angebot,... Dark.", sagte Herah.  
  
Dark lächelte böse. Er zögerte nicht lange sondern nahm den Stab. "Was für eine Frage! Natürlich nehme ich dein Angebot an!", rief er laut. "Ich würde alles tun, um mich zu rächen, für all das, was ich hier erleben musste! Los, Sephiroth! Du darfst nicht zögern! Nimm das Schwert schon."  
  
Darks Körper wurde von einem plötzlichen Ruck durchzogen und er schwebte in grauvioletter Kleidung vor Sephiroth. Sein Körper war von den gleichen Flammen umhüllt, wie der Herahs. Er betrachtete seine Hände von allen Seiten. "Ich lebe tatsächlich und sogar meine alte Kraft kehrt zurück."  
  
Sephiroth schaute zu Dark und Herah. Sicher, ihn reizte es, sich an dem Mann zu rächen, der ihn getötet hatte, aber irgendwie war dieses Gefühl auch sinnlos. Aber vielleicht...  
  
Er berührte das Schwert und zum ersten Mal fühlte er wieder Schmerz.  
  
Herah lachte. "Nun soll das Spiel von Neuem beginnen!"  
  
***  
  
Die Feier  
  
Es war eigentlich ein Morgen wie jeder andere, in Balamb und im hiesigen Garden. Wie jeden Morgen begannen die Kadetten mit dem Training und die Ausbilder gaben die dazugehörigen Anweisungen. Einige SEEDs rückten aus um ein paar Unruhen in Timber zu beenden und die Schüler begaben sich in die Klassenräume.  
  
In der Stadt begannen die Menschen ihren täglichen Geschäften nachzugehen und ein paar Fischerboote legten, von der morgendlichen Fahrt zurück, am Hafen an.  
  
Die Schüler standen auf, als ihr Ausbilder die Klasse betrat. Sie alle hatten Respekt vor ihm, denn jeder wusste, was er und ein paar andere vor drei Jahren geleistet hatten.  
  
Er sah lächelnd in die Runde. "Guten Morgen."  
  
Wieder eine neue Klasse. Aus seiner letzten hatten inzwischen alle die SEED-Prüfung bestanden. Wieder diese staunenden Gesichter, derer die nicht ganz glauben konnten, dass er es gewesen sein sollte, der damals gekämpft hatte.  
  
'Es ist doch jedes Mal das Gleiche.', dachte er und legte erst einmal die Bücher auf dem Pult ab, dann trat er vor das Pult und schaute sich die Kadetten genau an. "Ich bin Squall Leonhart.", stellte er sich der Klasse vor und ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Raum. "Glaubt ihr das wirklich?" "Ausgerechnet wir kriegen Mr. Leonhart!" "Er hat damals gegen die Hexe gekämpft!" "Er und seine Truppe haben den ganzen Planeten gerettet." "Ist er es auch wirklich?" "Aber sicher! Schau doch, die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Mr. Almasy hat doch auch so eine. Er muss es sein."  
  
Es war wirklich amüsant sich anzusehen wie die jungen Kadetten diskutierten und immer wieder prüfend zu ihm hinüber sahen. Squall war damals nicht so gewesen. Seine Lehrerin war ja auch kaum älter als er selbst damals.  
  
Endlich meldete sich ein Schüler. "Mr. Leonhart?" "Ja." "Haben sie wirklich gegen die Hexe Artemisia gekämpft? Wie war das?"  
  
Davon würde er wohl noch oft erzählen müssen. "Erst einmal muss ich wissen, wie ihr heißt und welchen Ausbildungsstandart ihr erlangen wollt.", meinte er und nachdem das geregelt war musste er erst einmal erzählen, was damals geschehen war. Damals bei Artemisia. Es schauderte ihn heute noch, wenn er an die Hexe dachte, aber andererseits war es auch schön zu sehen, was inzwischen aus allen geworden war.  
  
"Jetzt bewegt euch schon, oder wollt ihr vielleicht ewige SEED-Anwärter bleiben? Los, achte auf deine Deckung und du! Denk an den Ausfallschritt vor dem Angriff. Deine Deckung hart viel zu große Lücken."  
  
Die beiden Kadetten gaben sich alle Mühe den Anweisungen ihres Ausbilders zu folgen. Er war streng, das wussten sie, aber bisher hatte noch jeder seiner Kadetten die Prüfung bestanden. Manche sagten er sei so streng, weil er selbst die Prüfung vier Mal gemacht hatte. "Na also. Es geht doch. Sehr gut. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, aber denkt daran unbedingt noch mal zu trainieren."  
  
Die beiden Kadetten gingen und grüßten die eintretende Ausbilderin freundlich. "Guten Tag, Miss. Trepe." Sie nickte ihnen zu und ging dann weiter. "Quälst du deine Schüler wieder?", fragte sie lachend. "Die beiden sehen ziemlich fertig aus." "Es sind meine schlechtesten Kämpfer. Ich hab nicht immer das Glück wie Squall, dass ich immer die Musterschüler in der Klasse habe." Quistis lachte. "Na du musst ja auch immer leiden, was? Aber deine Schüler schneiden genauso gut ab wie Squalls." "Sonst würden sie auch was zu hören kriegen."  
  
"Es ist ja mal schön, wie gut ihr euch amüsiert." Rai-Jin betrat den Trainingsraum. "Ich wollte euch nur mal holen, Direktor Cid sagte mal er wolle mit uns allen reden."  
  
Rai-Jin zwinkerte und die beiden verstanden sofort.  
  
Squall und die anderen warteten schon, als Rai-Jin mit Quistis und Cifer zurückkam. Fu-Jin sah sie tadelnd an. Sie redete wie immer nicht und im Garden hatten zumindest die jüngeren Schüler Angst vor ihr.  
  
Direktor Cid wirkte äußert heiter. "Ich habe Ihnen allen etwas zu verkünden. Und es wird wohl für den, den es hauptsächlich betrifft nicht so freudig sein, aber das soll mir egal sein." Er hielt die Hand vor den Mund und lachte unterdrückt.  
  
Cid Kramer lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Ich habe vor von meinem Posten als Direktor zurückzutreten. Natürlich werde ich weiterhin beratend zur Seite stehen, aber ich denke ich habe diese Arbeit jetzt lange genug gemacht und nun muss ein neuer Direktor her." Die meisten Anwesenden wussten schon, worum es ging und schauten nur noch abwartend zu Cid. Sie kannten seinen Nachfolger längst.  
  
"Nun machen Sie es doch nicht so spannend.", drängte Xell, der kurz davor war die Überraschung auszuplaudern.  
  
Cid setzte seine ernste Miene wieder auf und ging dann langsam auf die Gruppe zu. "Ich kenne nur einen, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann und von dem ich weiß, dass er sie mit Gewissenhaftigkeit erfüllen wird. Nämlich Sie, Squall."  
  
Squall fiel aus allen Wolken. Das konnte der Direktor nicht ernst meinen. Aber das zufriedene Nicken der anderen bestätigte ihm, dass es sein Ernst war. "Das... das kann ich nicht." "Sie wollten damals auch nicht zum Gardensprecher werden und trotzdem haben Sie diese Aufgabe gut bewältigt. Edea war von der Idee begeistert. Heute Abend werden die Feierlichkeiten zu Ihrer Ernennung stattfinden. Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine und Xell haben schon eine Menge vorbereitet.  
  
Er ließ Squall gar keine Zeit um zu widersprechen und ging zu dem Mikrophon, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und drückte den Knopf daneben.  
  
Squall starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an.  
  
Der gleichmäßige Piepton ließ alle Schüler aufmerksam stehen bleiben, Gespräche verstummten.  
  
[An alle Schüler des Gardens, hier spricht Dirktor Kramer. Ich gebe hiermit offiziell meinem Rücktritt bekannt.]  
  
Die Kadetten, SEEDs und Ausbilder starrten gleichermaßen erschrocken zu den Lautsprechern. Das konnte der Direktor doch nicht ernst meinen.  
  
[Heute Abend wird im Saal der neue Direktor seinen Platz antreten und es erfüllt mich Freunde Ihnen allen zu verkünden, dass dieser neue Direktor niemand anderer als Squall Leonhart sein wird. Zu den Feierlichkeiten im Saal sind alle, Kadetten, Ausbilder und SEEDs, herzlich eingeladen.]  
  
"Musste das denn sein?", fragte Squall. "Natüüürlich!", rief Selphie begeistert. "Uuund Laguna, Kiros und Ward sind auch eingeladen!!" 'Sie wird wohl nie erwachsen.', dachte Quistis.  
  
Squall seufzte. "Also schön. Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass es einige gibt, die diesen Posten eher verdient hätten, aber... es wird mir eine Ehre sein." Direktor Cid nickte zufrieden.  
  
Zur Überraschung aller stand Cifer auf und klatschte langsam, dann standen auch Fu-Jin und dann Rai-Jin und schließlich alle auf.  
  
'Das kommt mir bekannt vor.', dachte Squall. "Wie damals.", murmelte Xell. Squall nickte. "Meinen Glückwunsch, Leonhart.", sagte Cifer. "Danke, Almasy."  
  
Der Saal war voll und alle schauten gebannt zu der kleinen Bühne im hinteren Teil, neben den Türen zu den Balkonen. Dort war ein Rednerpult aufgestellt, dass noch in schwaches Licht getaucht war.  
  
Die SEEDs standen in ihre Uniformen vorne an der Bühne. Keiner wusste so recht, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass Squall nun Direktor wurde, oder ob er traurig sein sollte, dass Direktor Cid nun nur noch Mr. Kramer für sie sein sollte.  
  
So war die Stimmung trotz der leisen Musik von Selphies Band eher verhalten.  
  
Endlich wurde das Licht heller und Direktor Cid betrat die Bühne. Er ging mit ernstem, aber irgendwie fröhlich wirkendem Gesicht zum Pult hinüber und klopfte kurz auf das Miko. Es wurde still im Saal.  
  
"Meine lieben, ich bin nun schon seit langer Zeit Direktor dieses Gardens, nun, eigentlich seit er existiert. Ich habe viele schöne, aber auch viele schwere Zeiten erlebt. In der Zeit der Hexe habe ich mich nicht unbedingt wie der Gardendirektor verhalten, den ihr gebraucht hättet, aber alles ist gut ausgegangen dank Squall und seinen Freunden.  
  
Ich habe dieses Garden zusammen mit meiner Frau Edea und der, zugegeben zweifelhaften, Hilfe von Norg errichtet und ich war gerne euer Direktor. Viele von euch kennen mich seit sie in den Garden kamen und manche können es sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Garden in Zukunft auch ohne mich existieren wird, aber glaubt mir, das wird er und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass mein Nachfolger seine Sache gut machen wird.  
  
Nun, ich will euch nicht langweilen. Seid versichert, dass ich mich auch weiterhin um den Garden kümmern werde und dass ich Squall in allen Punkten nach Leibeskräften zu unterstützen gedenke..."  
  
Er schaute kurz zur Seite der Bühne und winkte dann Squall heran.  
  
"Jetzt aber ohne Umschweife. Der neue Direktor des Balamb-Garden ist nun offiziell... Squall Leonhart!"  
  
Die Anwesenden brachen in tosenden Applaus aus und begannen zu Pfeifen. Squall trat ans Mikro. Er überlegte kurz, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen sehr, dass sie mir diese Aufgabe zutrauen, Direktor Cid und ich denke ich werden Ihren guten Rat noch einige Male in Anspruch nehmen müssen... Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass es hier viele gibt, die für diesen Posten besser geeignet wären, aber dennoch... ich kann Ihnen nur danken und die Schüler; SEEDs und Ausbilder des Gardens bitten, mir ebenso zu vertrauen wie sie Direktor Cid vertraut haben. Ich werde mir größte Mühe geben."  
  
Wieder wurde applaudiert. "Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt feiern!", rief Cid und damit begann die Feier erst richtig.  
  
Es dauerte einige Stunden bis die Kadetten sich zurückzogen und auch die SEEDs und Ausbilder langsam begannen zu gehen. Squall saß mit seinen Freunden an einem Tisch und schwieg, während sich die anderen unterhielten.  
  
"Leonhart du sitzt hier rum, als wäre grade verkündet worden, dass dieser Planet untergeht. Hast du schon mal davon gehört, dass man sich über solche Angelegenheiten freut?" Cifer stieß Squall in die Rippen.  
  
Squall winkte ab. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas passieren wird." "Du wirst wohl immer der Pessimist bleiben, was?", lachte Xell.  
  
Auf einmal wurde es wieder laut im Saal. Die Freunde am Tisch sprangen auf um zu sehen, was los war.  
  
In der hinteren, rechten Ecke des Saales waren viele SEEDs zusammengelaufen. Sie standen um irgendetwas herum. "Was ist los?", fragte Squall und man machte ihm und den anderen bereitwillig Platz.  
  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Irvine.  
  
In der Menschenmenge stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht 19 Jahre alt. Er trug dunkle Kleidung, sein Haar schimmerte silbrig. Er schaute zu Squall. Seine Augen waren violett. So etwas hatte noch niemand von ihnen gesehen. "Ich brauche Eure Hilfe.", sagte der Fremde plötzlich.  
  
Squall trat auf ihn zu und nickte. "Ja. Dann sagen Sie mir bitte, wie wir Ihnen helfen können." Der Mann wirkte etwas verwirrt. "Sie kommt zurück und sie hat sich selbst mächtige Helfer zur Seite gestellt. Die Toten kehren zurück." Cifer schaute den Mann etwas irritiert an. "Wovon redet der?", fragte er schließlich. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte Rinoa. "Mein Name ist Feyrion Moonsylver. Ich suche nach Euch. Ich suche Euch schon lange."  
  
Er schaute von einem zum anderen und seine unheimlichen Augen schauten jeden prüfend an. Es war, als wolle er ihnen in die Seele blicken.  
  
"Meine Kraft wird nicht reichen, Euch alle mitzunehmen. Ich werde mich auf zwei von Euch beschränken müssen. So wähle ich denn Eure besten Krieger."  
  
Cifer reichte es jetzt. Er packte den Fremden am Kragen. "Verdammt, wovon redest du eigentlich? Wenn wir die helfen können, dass sag es endlich und mach nicht so ein Gerede!"  
  
Der Mann, der sich mit Feyrion vorgestellt hatte blickte ihn ruhig an und hob die Hand. Als er Cifer an der Schulter berührte ließ dieser ihn unvermittelt los und sank auf die Knie.  
  
"Cifer?", fragte Fu-Jin.  
  
Cifer sah zu Feyrion auf. "Was soll das? Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"  
  
Feyrion wandte sich an Squall. "Habt keine Angst. Ich werde Euch zurückbringen." Er richtete die Hand auf den SEED und murmelte etwas. Squall stand plötzlich völlig starr da. "Was... was soll das?" "Ich brauche Eure Hilfe... meine ganze Welt braucht sie. Ihr seid die einzigen, die helfen können, Wanderer der Welten."  
  
Er wirbelte herum, wobei er seinen Umhang mit einer Hand fest hielt, was einen magischen Wirbel erzeugte.  
  
Die Umstehenden hielten sich schützend die Hände vor die Augen, weil es plötzlich gleißend hell blitze. Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnte waren Squall, Cifer und der seltsame Mann verschwunden.  
  
Rinoa sah sich um. "Wo... wo ist Squall?", fragte sie hektisch. "Was ist da passiert?" Fu-Jin schaute nur kurz nach links und rechts. "Verschwunden? Seltsam."  
  
"Das war ein Animate... ein Wesen aus einer alten Legende."  
  
Edea tauchte hinter den Freunden auf. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie wirklich existieren würden."  
  
"Was sind sie?", fragte Quistis.  
  
"Es sind Wesen, denen die Fähigkeit gegeben ist durch die Welten zu reisen, eigentlich sollten sie immer zu zweit sein, Zwillinge, meist ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie haben seltsam schimmerndes Haar in allen erdenklichen Farben und mit ihren Augen verhält es sich ebenso. Angeblich leben sie in der schwimmenden Stadt Immanitas, in Mitten des Sees Vitae... aber wie gesagt ich hielt es für eine Legende und wusste nicht, dass sie wirklich existieren."  
  
"Was will dieser Mann von Cifer und Squall?", fragte Irvine.  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht... es sind sehr mächtige Wesen, dass sie Hilfe brachen kann nichts gutes heißen... ich fürchte nur, dass uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt als zu warten, bis sie zurückkehren, denn ich weiß nicht, in welcher Welt die Animate leben."  
  
Mehr würde ihnen wohl wirklich nicht übrig bleiben. Aber was war mit Cifer und Squall geschehen? Wo hatte dieser Feyrion sie hingebracht?  
  
*** 


	2. Erinnerung

Erinnerung  
  
Midgar war von Pflanzen überwuchert, nachdem die weiße Substanz den Heilig-Zauber ausgelöst hatte. Sie kamen noch oft hier her, wo alles begonnen hatte. Cloud erinnerte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen an die vergangene Zeit und an Aeris.  
  
Tifa kam zu ihm herüber. "Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass wir sie finden werden.", sagte sie leise und auch, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Cloud winkte ab. "Die Suche dauert schon zu lange... vielleicht habe ich sie doch verloren."  
  
"Nichts schmerzt das Herz mehr, als die Frau zu verlieren, die man liebt. Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz."  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts war Vincent auf einem Bruchstück der alten Mauer um Midgar erschienen. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind, sein Umhang flatterte. "Aber du darfst nicht aufgeben."  
  
"Vincent!", rief Tifa erfreut. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie zurück kommen. Wie waren deine Reisen? Konntest du endlich mit deiner Seele Frieden schließen?" Dieser seltsamen Mann war ihr nach wie vor unheimlich. Sie wussten zwar nun, dass er längst tot gewesen war, aber er wirkte nach wie jedes Mal, wenn man ihn traf, geheimnisvoller als zuvor.  
  
Vincent sprang zu ihnen herunter. "Ich denke, ich habe es überwunden. Cloud scheint es nicht so zu gehen, wenn ich das richtig sehe."  
  
Clouds blaue Augen wirkten immer noch leer, selbst wenn dieser fremde Glanz in ihren lag. Nun war es schon ein Jahr her. Die Freunde hatten sich getrennt. Er war mit Tifa nach Nibelheim gegangen, Barret war nach Coral gegangen um wieder beim Aufbau zu helfen, nachdem er Marlene abgeholt hatte, Nanaki war einfach verschwunden, wahrscheinlich war nach Cosmo Canion gegangen um seine Heimat zu schützen, wie schon sein Vater, Seto. Cid hatte Shera in Rocket Town geheiratet, Yuffi lernte in Wutai neue Ninja- Techniken und Reeve kümmerte sich darum, dass die Reste der Shin-Ra vernichtet wurden.  
  
Von keinem ihrer Freunde hatten sie seit langem etwas gehört und nun war Vincent hier. "Ich freue mich euch wieder zu sehen.", meinte Vincent lächelnd. "Wir sollten nicht mehr hier herumstehen. Hier ist es so trostlos, trotz der vielen Pflanzen.", sagte Cloud schließlich. "So schnell haut mir hier keiner ab! Ich war schließlich lang nicht mehr in meiner alten Heimat, also wartet gefälligst!" Es donnerte in kurzen Abständen, als Barret mit Marlene auf die drei zukam und mit seinem Kanonenarm in die Luft schoss. "Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert.", bemerkte Cloud.  
  
Wieder tauchten einige Schatten zwischen den Trümmern auf. "Ist der Rest dann auch endlich mal da?", fragte die grün gekleidete Gestallt Yuffis, die zusammen mit Cid, Nanaki und Reeve aus den Trümmern kam. "Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte Tifa. "Na, es ist immerhin ein Jahr her, seit ihr gegen Sephiroth gekämpft habt. Wir dachten, wie sollten jedes Jahr herkommen... auch um Aeris zu gedenken.", erklärte Reeve.  
  
Sie alle schauten auf die Trümmer der Stadt. Schließlich gingen sie hinein. Überall waren Pflanzen. Die meisten Menschen hatten die Stadt verlassen. In einiger Entfernung hatte man eine neue Siedlung errichtet, Asgard. Nur vereinzelt fanden ich noch Menschen zwischen den Trümmern, in neu errichteten Häusern. Sie wollten die Stadt auch jetzt nicht verlassen. Es war immerhin ihre Heimat gewesen, schon lange. Reeve hatte veranlasst die obere Plattform allen Menschen zugänglich zu machen und so fanden sich in den Slums wirklich nur noch Leute, die sich zu sehr mit dieser Umgebung verbunden fühlten. Wie Barret schon einmal gesagt hatte. Sie liebten ihre Stadt, egal, wie sie aussah. Aber die Blumen und Ranken machten es um Einiges freundlicher hier.  
  
Sie schlugen den Weg zur Kapelle ein, in dem Aeris Blumen nach wie vor wuchsen. Tifa hielt die anderen am Eingang zurück und bedeutete ihnen still zu sein.  
  
Cloud ging allein an den Bankreihen vorbei, bis zu dem Platz an dem die Blumen durch ein Loch im Boden wuchsen. Er pflückte vorsichtige eine und schloss die Augen. 'Aeris... wo auch immer du jetzt bist, ich hoffe es geht dir gut.', dachte er. Eine Träne lief langsam über seine Wange. 'Warum hast du nichts getan? Warum hast du Sephiroth das tun lassen?' Seine Hand zitterte. Diese Fragen stellte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er an Aeris dachte. Ihr Tod hatte ein Leere in ihm hinterlassen, die er nicht wieder zu füllen vermochte, was immer er auch tat.  
  
Er wusste, dass er sie niemals zurückholen konnte, aber diesen Gedanken konnte er nur schwer ertragen. Tifa hatte ihm versprochen nach ihr zu suchen, aber wie sollten sie das tun? Er wusste, dass es Tifa schwer fiel von Aeris zu sprechen, egal ob die beiden Freunde gewesen waren, denn in einem Punkt waren sie Konkurrentinnen gewesen.  
  
Er legte die Blume auf den zerstörten Altar und wandte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, die still am Eingang geblieben waren. "Lasst uns gehen.", schlug er vor und ging, wieder selbstsicherer wirkend zu ihnen zurück.  
  
Reeve schlug vor nach oben zu gehen um zu sehen, wie die Abbauarbeiten bei dem Mako-Reaktoren voran kamen.  
  
Sie benutzen den neu gebauten Lastenfahrstuhl, mit dem die Schrottteile transportiert wurden und mit dem auch die Bewohner von Midgar auf die obere Plattform, oder in die Slums fuhren. Inzwischen hatte man auch die Platte, die auf Sektor 7 gestürzt war wiedererrichtet.  
  
Die Gruppe lief zum ehemaligen Shinra-Hauptquartier. Reeve sah sich gründlich um und sprach mit einigen Mitarbeitern. Plötzlich kam er hektisch zurück gelaufen. "Kommt schnell mit, das müsst ihr sehen... ähm.. wer einen schwachen Magen hat, sollte aber lieber hier bleiben." "Was ist denn?", fragte Vincent. "Sie bauen grade die Reste des Büros ab und... und man hat Rufus gefunden." "Lebt er noch?", fragte Tifa entsetzt. Reeve schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, darum sollten Leute mit schwachem Magen ja auch hier bleiben."  
  
Die Truppe folgte Reeve die Treppen hinauf. Die Fahrstühle funktionierten nicht mehr.  
  
Oben angekommen deutete der ehemalige Shinraangestellte auf eine Gruppe von Arbeitern. "Dort hinten." "Ich verstehe nicht, warum man ihn erst jetzt gefunden hat.", meinte Cid. "Nun, das Gebäude wird für Wohnungen und Büros umgebaut und man hat sich nicht an das Büro des Präsidenten heran getraut, weil dort, wegen der Waffe das größte Chaos herrschte.", erklärte Reeve und schob einen der Arbeiter beiseite.  
  
Auf dem Boden lag ein, von einem dunklen Tuch bedeckter, Körper. Die Arbeiter sahen bedrückt, oder wütend auf den Boden. Rufus war von niemandem sonderlich gemocht worden. Reeve kniete sich neben das Tuch. "Wollt ihr ihn sehen?" Cloud nickte und seine Augen blitzen vor Zorn. "Es ist kein schöner Anblick.", meinte Reeve nur und zog das Tuch herunter.  
  
Mit einer derartig entstellte, skelettierten Leiche hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet. Man hatte einige Körperteile wieder in die ursprünglichen Positionen gelegt, tatsächlich waren sie aber abgetrennt. Die Reste des Fleisches waren verkohlt, Knochen gesplittert, verdreht und bohrten sich durch die Reste der Muskeln. Er hatte den Kiefer weit aufgerissen.  
  
Tifa drehte sich entsetzt weg. Das hatte Rufus nun doch nicht verdient. So zu sterben, und dann in diesen Trümmern begraben zu sein.  
  
Vincent war es, der das Tuch wieder über die Leiche legte und sagte: "Lasst ihn uns begraben. Das hat nicht mal Rufus Shinra verdient."  
  
Cloud war damit, zur großen Überraschung aller, sogar einverstanden, nur Barett schoss wie ein Wilder in die Luft. "Ach was, begraben! Schmeißt ihn in ein Erdloch und Schluss!", polterte er. Marlene nahm seinen Arm. "Nicht so böse, Papa.", bat sie und er beruhigte sich tatsächlich. "Na gut, macht was ihr wollt."  
  
So begruben sie Rufus Shinra an diesem Abend still und heimlich etwas außerhalb der Stadt, auf dem Friedhof direkt neben Jesse, Biggs und Wedge.  
  
"Wir machen ihm keinen Grabstein.", meinte Reeve. "Wer weiß, was die Leute tun würden, wenn sie sehen, dass Rufus hier begraben liegt? Sie würden wahrscheinlich randalieren." "Hast du eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht den neuen Midgarkonzern zu leiten?", fragte Cid. "Im Entscheidungen treffen bist du gar nicht schlecht."  
  
Reeve sah auf den Boden. "Es ist tatsächlich geplant einen neuen Konzern zu errichten und dieser soll sich wahrscheinlich in Midgar und Asgard befinden... mir wurde ein Führungsposten angeboten..." "Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!", rief Yuffie begeistert. "Vielleicht machen die dich zum Boss der Firma! Wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen?"  
  
Sie gingen in Richtung des Stadttores zurück.  
  
Reeve vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Um ehrlich zu sein.. war es meine Idee... es soll ein Konzern werden, der sich mit der Rettung des Planeten beschäftigt und nach neuen Energiequellen forscht, damit das Mako nicht mehr nötig ist... aber... ich wollte... zuerst euch fragen." "Was willst du uns da fragen?", wollte Cloud wissen. "Na, ob es euch überhaupt recht ist, dass aus den Resten von Shinra ein neuer Konzern entsteht, denn ich, als ehemaliges hohes Mitglied von Shinra führen soll." "Hör mal, Reeve, du hast uns mit Cait Sith sehr geholfen und inzwischen bist du einer unserer Freunde geworden, der neue Konzern soll dem Planeten retten... Und da fragst du uns noch, ob wird damit einverstanden sind?", fragte Barett. "Du kannst dumme Fragen stellen." Reeve nickte. "Ich wollte trotzdem sicher gehen. Dann kann ich dem Konzernrat meine Zusage geben."  
  
Plötzlich blieb Vincent stehen und sah sich suchend um. "Was ist los?", fragte Yuffie. "Da ist jemand." Er zog seine Waffe. "Wer immer da ist... komm raus!", forderte Cloud und nahm seinen Zweihander zur Hand. "Lasst Eure Waffen sinken, ich bitte Euch."  
  
Eine junge Frau trat aus dem Schatten einiger Trümmer. Sie wurde von allen verwirrt angestarrt. Ihr Haar war silbern, ihre Augen waren violett. Sie trug dunkle, kurze Kleidung und hatten einen langen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt.  
  
Barett zielte auf sie. "Wer bist du?" "Mein Name ist Fey Moonsylver." Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Ich komme nicht um zu kämpfen. Ich habe meine Waffen nicht bei mir und ich werde Euch niemals angreifen, Herr.", erklärte sie ruhig. "Ich bitte Euch lasst die Waffen sinken und hört mich an." Sie wirkte verwirrt und etwas in ihrem Blick ließ vermuten, dass sie verzweifelt war. "Die Toten kehren wieder.", sagte sie. "Was redest du da?", fragte Barett aufgebracht. "Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.", widersprach die Fremde. "Wir, mein Volk, braucht Euch." "Wie können wir dir denn helfen?", fragte Cloud.  
  
Tifa schaute ihn fragend an. "Ist sie vielleicht eine Centra?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Die Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mein Volk ist nicht das der alten Centra, sondern das der Animate. Ich und mein Bruder suchen nach Euch, ich suche starke Krieger um neue und alte Feinde zu besiegen." Sie seufzte. "Nur reicht meine Macht allein nicht aus, um Euch alle zu holen... ach wenn er nur hier wäre... nun muss ich mich auf Eure stärksten Krieger beschränken."  
  
Sie deutete auf Cloud, der daraufhin erstarrte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Yuffie. "Ich.. kann mich nicht bewegen.", stammelte Cloud. "Was tust du da?" Vincent wollte sie fest halten. Doch als er sie berührte erstarrte er ebenfalls.  
  
Die Frau trat zwischen die beiden. "Ich werde Euren Freunden nicht antun und mit meinem Leben verspreche ich Euch sie gesund zurück zu bringen."  
  
Damit griff sie ihren Umhang, wirbelte herum und war, samt Cloud und Vincent verschwunden.  
  
Tifa lief zu der Stelle wo eben noch die drei gestanden hatten. "Sie sind weg... einfach so." "Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Cid. "Ich glaube wir können nur abwarten und versuchen etwas über diese Animate herauszufinden.", schlug Reeve vor.  
  
*** 


	3. Von Fremden und Freunden

Treffen der Fremden  
  
„Hast du sie gefunden?"  
  
„Ja, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Er nickte. „Glaubst du, dass sie helfen können?"  
  
„Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?"  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand. „Wir müssen ihnen vertrauen, aber vorher noch müssen sie uns trauen. Gehen wir."  
  
Es wurde finster.  
  
***  
  
Squall erwachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Als er die Augen öffnete, war das erste, das er realisierte, die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem Wald befinden musste. Er blickte direkt in die Baumkronen. Die Luft roch angenehm frisch und er war sich sicher, dass in der Nähe ein Bach, oder ein See sein musste.  
  
Endlich richtete er sich auf. Er war überrascht, außer den Kopfschmerzen keine weiteren Schmerzen zu fühlen.  
  
Wo war er?  
  
Er sah sich um. Es war ein Wald, aber er wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Weise anders als die Wälder in Balamb, oder in einer anderen Gegend. Etwas hier stimmte nicht.  
  
Langsam begann er sich zu erinnern. Der Abend seiner Ernennung zum Direktor, der seltsame Mann und dann... nichts. Was war dann geschehen? Er hatte sie irgendwie hier her gebracht.  
  
Ihn und... Cifer! Wo war Cifer?  
  
Squall sah sich hektisch um. Nichts. Er konnte Cifer nicht entdecken. „Verdammt! Wo zur Hölle...?"  
  
Etwas raschelte.  
  
In einer mechanischen Bewegung fuhr Squalls Hand in Richtung seiner Gunblade. Der nächste Schock. Sie war verschwunden. Seine Waffe war fort. Was nun? Er konnte die GF nicht spüren, also konnte er auch keine Zauber verwenden. Wenn ihn jetzt etwas angriff blieb ihm nicht viel.  
  
Ein Schatten erschein zwischen den Bäumen. Squall spannte sich innerlich. Er musste auf alles gefasst sein. Dann begann der Schatten plötzlich zu wanken. Die Gestallt fiel zu Boden. Squall glaubte eine Stimme gehört zu haben. Er lief sofort zu der Gestallt hinüber.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein recht großer, schlanker Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar, in das ein dunkelrotes Stirnband gebunden war. Er trug schwarze Kleidung, mit einem dunkelroten Mantel war. Das Auffälligste war, dass er statt einer Hand links eine Art metallener Kralle hatte. Er wirkte sehr schwach. Squall kniete sich neben ihn. „Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte er vorsichtig, aber bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Er sah sich den Fremden näher an, konnte auch keine Verletzungen feststellen, also zog er ihn von den Büschen weg. „Kommen Sie zu sich."Er tat sein Bestes um dem Fremden zu helfen.  
  
Endlich machte der Mann die Augen auf. Sie schimmerte rot, aber Squall dachte das würde an den Lichtverhältnissen hier liegen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er. Der Fremde sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer... bist du?"„Mein Name ist Squall Leonhart.", antwortete Squall. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, ob Sie verletzt sind."Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Er musterte Squall skeptisch. „Du sieht nicht aus, als wärst du gefährlich. Außerdem bist du unbewaffnet."Squall wich instinktiv etwas zurück. Der Mann sah aus, als könne er seine Kralle als tödliche Waffe einsetzten und das wollte der SEED nicht heraufbeschwören. Aber statt ihn anzugreifen hielt ihm der Mann die rechte Hand hin. „Du scheinst hier ebenso fremd zu sein wie ich. Mein Name ist Vincent Valentine."Squall nahm zögernd seine Hand. „Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen?", fragte Squall, während der Mann, der sich Vincent nannte, damit begann in aller Eile ein Feuer zu machen. „Es wird sicher bald dunkel werden. Ich möchte nicht herausfinden, was es hier für Wesen gibt.", meinte er. „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.", lenkte Squall ein.  
  
„Du bist Soldat, oder? Sonst würdest du nicht derartig auf deine Frage bestehen. Aber gut."Er hockte sich vor die Zweige, in denen inzwischen eine kleine Flamme aufloderte und stocherte etwas mit einem dünnen Zweig darin herum, dass die Funken stoben. „Ich erwachte urplötzlich an diesem Fremden Ort. Ich war allein. Nachdem ich realisiert hatte, wo ich war, begann ich nach meinem Begleiter zu suchen, aber er blieb verschwunden. Ich bin seit dem Morgen unermüdlich gelaufen. Das hat mein Körper wohl nicht verkraftet."  
  
Squall schloss daraus, dass auch dieser Mann, zusammen mit seinem Begleiter nicht von hier war, aber sicher war er sich nicht. „Ist Ihnen ein seltsamer Mann begegnet? Mit langem silbrigem Haar und violetten Augen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Vincent blickte ihn überrascht an. „Nein, ein Mann nicht, sondern eine Frau."Squall nickte. Also gab es mehr wie diesen Feyrion und ganz offensichtlich hatten sie noch mehr Menschen hier her gebracht, wo auch immer hier sein mochte. „Von wo stammen Sie, Mr. Valentine?"„Sag einfach Vincent. Ich stamme aus Midgar, aber ein Zuhause hat für mich keine Bedeutung."  
  
Squall zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. Von einem Ort, der Midgar hieß hatte er niemals gehört. „Midgar? Liegt das auf Esthar?"Jetzt war es Vincent, der ihn seltsam ansah. „Was ist ‚Esthar'?"  
  
Squall begann zu verstehen. „Dann sind Sie nicht aus einer der Gegenden, die ich kenne. Sagen Sie, kennen Sie einen Ort namens Balamb?"Vincent verneinte. „Ich fürchte, das wirft eine Menge neuer Fragen auf.", seufzte Squall.  
  
Vincent konnte es kaum glauben. Dieser Junge erzählte ihm von Welten, die er nicht kannte und ebenso wenig schien er auch nur etwas von der Welt zu kennen, von der Vincent ihm erzählte. Demnach musste diese seltsame Frau, in Squalls Fall, dieser seltsame Mann, wohl mehrere Personen aus verschiedenen Welten an diesem Ort gebracht haben. Das erklärte aber nicht, wo Cloud war, oder dieser Cifer, den Squall suchte. Das erklärte auch nicht, dass ihre Waffen verschwunden waren, oder warum sie überhaupt hier waren. Eines hatten ihre Geschichten allerdings gemeinsam. Beiden war eine fremde Person mit silbernem Haar und violetten Augen begegnet und diese beiden hatten gesagt, dass die Toten zurückkehren würden.  
  
„Das ganze ist mysteriös. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was wir hier sollen. Und ich möchte wissen, wo Cloud ist."Sein Gegenüber nickte in Gedanken versunken. „Wenn ich nur wüsste wo Cifer ist. Vielleicht weiß er mehr."  
  
Vincent warf noch einmal Holz ins Feuer. „Fest steht, dass wir die beiden finden müssen. Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht so weit weg, wie wir glauben."  
  
***  
  
Was redete dieser Kerl mit der Zackenfrisur von Rufus? Er kannte niemanden, der so hieß. Vielleicht würde er seinen Hund so nennen.  
  
Cifer schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Seit der diesem Stachelkopf im violetten Overall begegnet war schrie dieser ihn an.  
  
Blonde Haare, eine Strähne im Gesicht, blaue Augen, ein grauer Mantel und dieses selbstsicher Lächeln!  
  
Cloud explodierte förmlich. Was machte dieser Kerl hier? Sie hatten ihn doch begraben! Die Waffe hatte nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig gelassen. Wie konnte er hier sein? Warum stellte er sich überhaupt so dumm? Rufus faselte etwas von wegen sein Name sei nicht Rufus, sonder Zeifer, oder Seifer, oder so etwas. Was bildete der sich ein. Am liebsten hätte Cloud ihn direkt mit seinem Schwert aufgespießt, aber das war genauso wenig da, wie Rufus Waffe.  
  
‚Wenn doch nur Vincent hier wäre! Dann würden wir es diesem miesen Shinra schon zeigen!', dachte Cloud verärgert.  
  
„Ich dachte du wärst tot! Dann hat diese Frau von dir gesprochen! Was willst du schon wieder?! Du hast genug angestellt!", fauchte er Rufus an.  
  
„Verdammt jetzt hör mir doch endlich zu! Ich kenne niemanden, der Rufus heißt! Ich bin Cifer Almasy, SEED und Ausbilder im Balamb-Garden! Ich habe dich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen und Rufus ist ein Name, den ich vielleicht einem Hund geben würde und ganz sicher nicht meiner!", zischte Rufus.  
  
Cloud schnaubte verächtlich. „Du kannst mir viel erzählen! Wenn ich mein Schwert hier hätte, dann wärst du längst wieder unter der Erde, wo du hin gehörst! Was hast du mit Vincent gemacht?!"  
  
Sein Freund war nicht da, also lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Rufus etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte.  
  
„Vincent? Sag mal, hast du irgendwelche Wahnvorstellungen?"  
  
Wie konnte Rufus so mit ihm sprechen. Cloud war egal, ob er eine Waffe bei sich hatte. Dieser Kerl machte ihn verrückt. Er stürzte sich auf den Sohn von Präsident Shinra und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen. Der junge Mann sank in die Knie und presste die Hände vor den Bauch. „Spinnst du?!", zischte er. „Sag mir endlich wo Vincent ist, Shinra!", forderte Cloud. „Zum Teufel! Ich kenne niemanden der so heißt!", keuchte Rufus. „Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist!", fauchte Cloud! „Du bist schuld dran, dass Sephiroth erwacht ist! Du, Heidegger und Scarlett und die ganzen Shinra! Dafür bezahlst du!"  
  
Der Mann vor ihm stand auf, so gut er eben konnte. „Jetzt hör mir zu, Stachelhirn! Ich habe niemals einen Rufus, einen Vincent, einen Heidegger, oder eine Scarlett gekannt! Ich suche nur nach Leonhart und einem Weg hier wieder weg zu kommen! Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven mit deinen hirnlosen Beschimpfungen!"  
  
Clouds Makoaugen blitzen. Egal wie, er würde Rufus umbringen! Sollte er doch zum zweiten Mal sterben! Er ging wieder auf ihn los.  
  
Cifer konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand so versessen darauf war einen Menschen ihn ihm zu sehen, der er nicht war. Wieso griff dieser Mann mit den komischen Augen ihn immer wieder an?  
  
Er wich dem nächsten Schlag aus.  
  
Er hatte diesen Mann noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Was auch immer dieser Rufus getan hatte musste ihn aber sehr aufregen. Cifer musste ihn irgendwie beruhigen. Zu dumm, dass seine Gunblade nicht da war. Andererseits... hätte er auch noch eine Waffe wäre dieser Fremde wohl völlig durchgedreht.  
  
Er steckte einige Schläge ein. Die Kraft dieses Mannes kam in etwa der von Dincht gleich. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Wie konnte Cifer ihm beweisen, dass er nicht dieser Rufus war, nachdem er suchte?  
  
Er verteidigte sich so gut er konnte.  
  
„Hören Sie zu.", bat Cifer, als er nach einem längeres Kampf doch am Boden lag. „Ich... ich kenne wirklich keinen Rufus... sehen Sie..."Er griff in seine Manteltasche.  
  
Der blonde vor ihm holte schon wieder zum Schlag aus. „Willst du jetzt doch deine Waffe ziehen?!"  
  
Cifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jetzt warten Sie doch!"Er zog die Marke der SEEDs heraus. Darin war seine komplette ID aufgeführt. Etwas musste diesem Mann doch beweisen, dass er nicht Rufus war.  
  
Er hielt dem Angreifer die Flache Mappe hin. „Sehen Sie sich das an. Ich bin nicht Rufus."  
  
Cloud hatte seine ganze Wut herausgelassen. So gekämpft hatte er ohne Schwert selten. Was wollte Rufus ihm jetzt mit diesem Ding beweisen? Cloud nahm es.  
  
Auf dem Einband war eine seltsam geformte Marke aus Metall zu sehen. Sie zeigte ein dunkelblaues „B"in das ein etwas helleres „G"gewunden war, darunter standen in, einer gebogenen Linie folgend, die Buchstaben SEED. Das Ganze war auf einem Stern angeordnet. Cloud besah sich das Symbol etwas skeptisch. Er hatte es nie zuvor gesehen. Wann hatte Rufus es sich wohl ausgedacht. Vielleicht sollte es die Marke für die neuen Turks werden. Er schlug die Mappe auf. Im Inneren war ein Foto von Rufus unter dem der Name „Cifer Almasy"stand. Darunter die Angaben „SEED ID: 5826", „Status: Ausbilder/ A". Auf der linken Seite fanden sich einige weitere Daten zur Person. Denen nach war „Cifer"21 Jahre alt, stammte aus einem Ort, der „Balamb"hieß und war im dortigen „Garden"stationiert, führte als Waffe eine „Gunblade"und bildete dort Kadetten zu SEEDs aus.  
  
Cloud schaute sich die Daten einmal mehr an, schaute auf das Foto und zu Rufus. Langsam ließ er den Kragen des Mantels los.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir jetzt endlich? Ich kenne keinen Rufus, ich habe nie einen gekannt. Mag sein, dass ich ihm ähnlich sehe, aber ich bin es nicht."  
  
Cloud glaubte es immer noch nicht wirklich. Diese Ähnlichkeit war doch nicht normal. Der Mann vor ihm war Rufus wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dann fiel der Blick Clouds auf die Narbe im Gesicht „Cifers". Rufus hatte keine Narbe. Diese sah aus als sei sie schon älter. Rufus hatte keine, aber dieser junge Mann hatte eine. Woher stammte die? War das wirklich nicht Rufus? Er sah ihn noch einmal an.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir?", fragte er noch einmal.  
  
Jetzt wo Cloud darüber nachdachte. Diese Stimme... sie war nicht die von Rufus.  
  
Cloud stand auf und ließ den jungen Mann ebenfalls aufstehen. „Vielleicht können wir das ganze jetzt noch mal in Ruhe klären.", meinte er. „Aber vorher..."Er holte aus und verpasste Cloud einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht. „Das war die Rache!", zischte er.  
  
Cifer hatte genug von diesem Kerl, aber vorerst würde er ihn wohl brauchen. Squall war nicht zu sehen und er musste irgendeinen Weg finden von ihr zu verschwinden. Dieser seltsame Mann mit den silbernen Haaren war ihm eigentlich egal. Andererseits würde er zu gern wissen, was hier auf sie wartete. Vielleicht wollte er insgeheim sogar helfen, wenn dieser Feyrion wirklich Hilfe brauchte.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Cifer den Blonden. „Mein Name ist Cloud Strife.", antwortete dieser und wischte sich das Blut von Mundwinkel. „Na also. Noch einmal, Cifer Almasy."Cifer reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Ich schlage vor Sie erklären mir erst einmal, warum Sie hier so grundlos auf mich los gehen, woher Sie kommen und was zum Teufel Sie hier machen. Dann werde ich Ihnen meine Version der Geschichte erzählen."  
  
Nach einer Weile waren beide sich einig, dass es äußerst zweckdienlich wäre, wenn sie so lange zusammenarbeiteten, bis sie Vincent und Squall gefunden hatten. Was dann geschehen sollte war ihnen beiden im Moment egal.  
  
*** 


	4. Eine Antwort Viele Fragen

Eine Antwort –Viele Fragen  
  
„Feyrion? Fey?"Sie suchte überall nach ihren beiden Freunden, aber weder die Priesterin des Mondes, noch der Priester der Sterne waren zu finden. sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nicht zu fassen! Schicken mich hier her, weil ich auf jemanden aufpassen soll und dann sind sie nicht hier um mir zu sagen auf wen."Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass die kurzen Haare wild durcheinander wehten.  
  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, dass an eine der Wände gelehnt war. Sie ging hinüber und besah sich die Waffen, die sie dort entdeckte.  
  
„Ein schön gearbeitetes Schwert, aber für wen ist das?"Als nächstes griff sie nach der Armbrust, die daneben auf einem kleinen Hocker lag. „Auch ein schönes Stück Handarbeit.", meinte sie anerkennend. „Verstehe. Ich soll das den neuen Besitzern bringen. Also schön. Fragt sich, ob ich die finde."  
  
Sie verließ die kleine Hütte und lief in den Wald hinaus. Nach einer Weile sprang sie von einem Felsen auf einen der Äste der Bäume und bewegte sich in den Baumkronen weiter. Irgendwo hier mussten ja Wesen sein, die diese Waffen verdienten, wenn die Animate sie schon für sie anfertigen ließen. Aber woran sollte sie diese erkennen? Darüber machte sie sich wenig Sorgen. Ihr Auftrag war nur jemanden in diesen Wäldern zu finden und das würde sie auch.  
  
Nach einer Weile blieb sie auf einem Ast hocken. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Es war noch in weiter Ferne, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass von diesem Geräusch Gefahr ausging. Sie sprang auf den Boden und ging langsam in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Schließlich erreichte sie eine Lichtung durch die ein Bach floss. Es war nichts zu sehen. Das Geräusch, dass inzwischen wie ein fremdartige Singsang klang war hier besonders laut. Dann geschah doch etwas, grade als sie wieder gehen wollte. Ein dunkler Nebel erschien inmitten der Lichtung und aus ihm traten drei Gestallten heraus. Eine Frau mit rotem Haar und fremdartigen Zeichnungen auf der dunklen Haut, die ein weites blaues Kleid trug ein Mann mit violett schimmerndem Haar und merkwürdiger Kleidung und ein Mann in schwarz mit langem weißem Haar.  
  
Zuerst hatte sie diese Gestallten für Animate gehalten, aber dann sah sie die Augen der Frau und des Mannen mit den violett schimmernden Haaren. Sie wirkten finster und böse. Es war ein Feuer in ihnen, dass sie erschrecken ließ. Die Augen des Weißhaarigen waren anders. Sie wirkten seltsam leer, wie von einem inneren Gedanken an Rache leuchtend und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas nicht gefiel.  
  
Sie entschloss sie dir drei eine Weile zu beobachten.  
  
Herah schaute sich um. Sie hatte etwas bemerkt, aber wozu sich Sorgen machen? Sie sah nun ihre neuen Diener Dark und Sephiroth an. „In diesen Wäldern verstecken die Animate ihre Stadt Immanitas. Sie befindet sich inmitten des verschollenen Sees Vitae. Findet die Stadt und.. zerstört sie!"  
  
Dark schwang seinen Stab. „Ganz wie Ihr wüscht!", rief er. Sephiroth hingegen schien weniger begeistert zu sein. Er legte eine Hand auf sein Katana, aber er starrte weiterhin schweigend in den Wald hinein.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir, mein gefallener Todesengel?", fragte Herah scheinbar besorgt. Sephiroth ließ sich auf einem Felsen nieder. „Warum sollte ich eine Stadt zerstören, die mir völlig egal ist, nur weil du es mir sagst, Herah?", fragte er desinteressiert. „Mich gehen diese Animate nichts an."Er schaute herausfordernd zu Herah.  
  
Die rothaarige Frau lachte laut. „Mein lieber Sephiroth, ich weiß, was dir auf der Seele liegt. Du sehnst dich nach Rache für deinen Tod, nicht wahr? Glaub mir, diese verfluchten Animate werden sich Hilfe hohlen und ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass unter diesen Helfern einer sein wird, der dich interessieren wird."Sie legte eine Hand an die Stirn und machte mit der anderen eine Geste in der Luft. „Fremde sind in diesen Wäldern und unter ihnen ist einer mit einer seltsamen Frisur und ebensolchen Augen wie die deinen, Sephiroth. Sag, kennst du ihn?"  
  
Sephiroth war aufgesprungen. „Cloud!", rief er. „Cloud ist hier? Aber wie...?"„Ich sagte doch, dass diese Feiglinge unfähig sind ihre Welt selbst zu schützen."  
  
Dark trat auf Sephiroth zu. „Komm, wir haben eine Stadt zu zerstören."  
  
Sephiroth wandte sich von ihm ab. „Nein."  
  
Herah und Dark sahen ihn gleichermaßen erstaunt an. „Nein?", fragte Dark schließlich. Sephiroth nickte. „Wie bereits gesagt: Diese Stadt und diese Wesen sind mir egal! Ich werde nach Cloud suchen!"Er lief los und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
  
Dark sah ihm nach. „Das kannst du doch nicht...!"Sephiroth hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr. Herah lachte. „Er reagiert genauso, wie ich es erwartet habe. Gut."„Aber, Meisterin,...", wollte Dark widersprechen. „Geh und such die Stadt der Animate. Ich werde meinen Plan um einige Personen erweitern. Warte nicht auf Sephiroth. Er wird schon sehen, dass sein Weg ihn genau dahin führen wird, wohin ich will."Dark nickte. „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht."Er verneigte sich und verschwand ebenfalls.  
  
Herah drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie die Anwesenheit einer Person spürte. „Na, kleine Gato. Lauf und berichte den Fremden von uns! Lauf schon! Lauf um dein erbärmliches Leben!"Sie hob die Hand und ließ einen Manablitz in Richtung des Waldrandes fliegen.  
  
Sie starrte die Frau erschrocken an. Sie hatte sie bemerkt? Aber wie? Gato konnten sich lautlos im Wald bewegen. Wie hatte sie sie also hören können?  
  
Plötzlich schoss etwas auf sie zu. Sie musste fliehen.  
  
Hinter ihr verbrannten die Bäume und Büsche zu schwarzen Rußflecken am Boden. Sie hatte sie grade noch retten können. Nun musste sie sich beeilen und den Fremden diese Waffen bringen, sonst würde es bald Probleme geben. Sie hoffte inständig, dass diese Fremden eine Chance gegen diese Frau hatten.  
  
Es raschelte zwischen den Bäumen. Sie riss die Peitsche von ihrem Gürtel. „Komm raus und zeig dich!", forderte sie.  
  
Eine Person sprang auf den Waldboden. „Marin, warum so unfreundlich. Man sollte meinen, dass du einen Geist gesehen hast. Du siehst blass aus."  
  
Es war ein junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter. In seine kinnlangen braunen Haare hatte er ein rotes Stirnband gebunden, dass mit mystischen Symbolen verziert war. Seine Kleindung war in Braun- und Grüntönen gehalten. Er schaute sie aus Haselnussbraunen Augen an. An seinem Rücken waren zwei schmale Katana befestigt. Außerdem hatte ein zwei Schwerter dabei. Eines von ihnen war riesig und sie wunderte sich, dass er es überhaupt tragen konnte. „Rei!", fauchte sie. „Erschreck mich nicht immer so, du elender...!"Ihr fiel keine Beleidigung ein. Sie konnte diesen aufgeblasenen Kerl einfach nicht leiden. Keine ihres Volkes mochte diesen Menschen.  
  
Er lächelte. „Was denn, meine liebe Marin. Bist du so überwältigt von meiner Anwesenheit, dass die sogar die Beleidigungen entfallen?"  
  
Oh, dieser selbstgefällige, arrogante, widerliche Mensch! Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. „Ich habe keine Zeit mit dir zu streiten, Rei Ryuzume! Ich habe etwas für Fey und Feyrion zu erledigen!"„So? Du also auch. Na dann. Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen suchen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Mit dir arbeite ich im Leben nicht zusammen! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"Sie sprang auf einen Baum. „Ach ja, sei vorsichtig! Es treiben sich Wesen hier herum denen man nicht trauen sollte! Ein Mann mit kurzer Kleidung dessen Haare violett schimmern, eine Frau im blauen Kleid mit rotem Haar und ein Mann in schwarz mit weißem Haar! Nimm dich vor ihnen in Acht!"  
  
Warum warnte sie diesen Kerl eigentlich? Sie schnaubte verächtlich und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Rei sah der Gato hinterher. „Wenn du mich so hassen würdest wie du sagst, warum warnst du mich dann, hm? Hast doch was für mir übrig?"Er wandte sich in die andere Richtung. „Wenn sie nicht so biestig wäre, dann wäre sie richtig niedlich, wie eine Schmusekatze."Er lächelte. „Tja, aber diese Katze hat scharfe Krallen."  
  
Er musste seinen Weg fortsetzen und die Fremden finden, von denen Fey und Feyrion gesprochen hatten. Es hatte sich schon gewundert, dass die beiden Hohepriester zu ihm gekommen waren, aber konnte er ihnen denn einen Wunsch abschlagen? Schon allein, wenn Fey so nett lächelte? Nein, wie immer nicht.  
  
Den Rat von Marin würde Rei trotzdem beherzigen.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann entdeckte er Rauch über den Bäumen aufsteigen. Rei hoffte nur inständig, dass es sich hierbei um die Menschen handeln würde, die er suchte und nicht um die, vor denen die Kriegerin der Gato ihn gewarnt hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Stelle, von welcher der Rauch aufstieg.  
  
Tatsächlich erreichte er später eine kleine Lichtung, auf der sich zwei Menschen befanden, zwei junge Männer, beide blond und beide wirkten mehr als nur angespannt. Vielleicht würde er sie ein bisschen erschrecken, aber das war ihm egal.  
  
***  
  
Cifer und Cloud hatten keine Ahnung wo sie am besten nach Vincent und Squall suchen sollten. Dieser Wald schien ziemlich groß zu sein und außerdem wurde es langsam dunkel. In der Nacht hatte eine Suche keine großen Erfolgsaussichten. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie sich verlaufen würden.  
  
So hatten sie nach einer kleineren Diskussion beschlossen ein Feuer zu machen und bis zum Morgen abzuwarten.  
  
Cifer traute diesem Cloud noch immer nicht über den Weg. Inzwischen wusste er, dass er ein Soldier gewesen war, oder zumindest geglaubt hatte einer zu sein, dass er gegen eine Organisation, die sich Shinra genannt hatte gekämpft hatte und dass ein Feind ein gewisser Sephiroth war. Außerdem hatte er viel von einer Frau namens Aeris gesprochen. Im Gegenzug hatte er Cloud von den SEEDs und Artemisia erzählt, Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin hatte er ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Dieser Kerl brauchte nun wirklich nichts über seine Freunde wissen. Wer wusste schon, ob er ihn nicht auch angelogen hatte?  
  
Es störte ihn, dass er keine Waffe mehr bei sich hatte. Sie konnten nicht wissen, was in diesem Wald auf sie wartete und wenn da etwas war, hatten sie große Probleme. Nicht einmal die GF waren da und so konnte er keine Zauber verwendet. Cloud hatte von Materia gesprochen, die er zum Zaubern verwendete, aber sie war ebenfalls verschwunden.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Cloud auf und schaute in Richtung einiger Sträucher. „Was ist los?", fragte Cifer. „Da war ein Geräusch, als wäre etwas aus den Bäumen gesprungen, oder gefallen."; erklärte der Angesprochene. Cifer stand sofort auf und war auf alles gefasst. Viele Chancen würden sie gegen einen potentiellen Gegner nicht haben, aber sie mussten es wenigstens versuchen.  
  
„Wer ist da?", rief Cloud. „Zeigen Sie sich!"  
  
Tatsächlich raschelte es und dann trat ein Mann auf die Lichtung. Er trug mehrere Schwerter bei sich, wobei Cifer sich sicher war, dass er nicht wirklich in der Lage war einige von ihnen zu führen, wenigstens nicht das große Zweihandschwert auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Der Fremde rieb ich den Arm. „Dieses verfluchte Riesenschwert! Wie soll man sich damit auch im Gleichgewicht halten?", fragte er lachend. „Viel zu schwer. Wie kannst du das eigentlich halten und damit rumlaufen ohne umzufallen?"Er sah zu Cloud.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte dieser unfreundlich. „Was willst du von uns?"  
  
Cifer ging auf den Mann zu. Wenn er vorhatte sie anzugreifen würden ohnehin wenig Chancen haben, also war es kein Risiko zu ihm zu gehen, denn seine bloße Anwesenheit war eines.  
  
Er packte den Mann am Kragen. „Wer bist du? Hast du was mit diesem verfluchten Feyrion zu tun, der mich hier her gebracht hat? Wenn ja, sieh gefälligst zu, dass du mir die Sache erklärst!"  
  
„Zuerst einmal wäre es nett, wenn du mich loslassen würdest. Ich habe schließlich nicht vor euch was zu tun."Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und Cifer ließ ihn los. „Hey, was soll das?", fragte er verwundert. Er konnte seinen eigenen Körper nicht kontrollieren. „Tut mir leid, aber bekommen eben gerne Luft, wenn ich rede. Setz dich lieber."  
  
Eine weitere Handbewegung und Cloud und Cifer stützen ein Knie auf den Boden. „Was willst du?", fragte Cloud noch einmal.  
  
„Einen Moment.", meinte der Fremde und nahm erst einmal das große Schwert von seinem Rücken. Anstatt damit, wie erwartet anzugreifen, stach er es vor sich in den Boden. Er richtete sich auf und bog erst einmal den Rücken nach hinten durch. „Puh! Endlich kann ich dieses Ding weglegen. Schreckliches Teil."Dann nahm er ein weiteres Schwert von seinem Gürtel und steckte es neben das große. „So, weg damit."  
  
Er hockte sich vor Cifer und Cloud. „Hallo erst einmal.", meinte er und lächelte immer noch. „Mein Name ist Rei Ryuzume und ihr seid...?"Er schaute sie fragend an. „Cifer Almasy."„Cloud Strife.", waren die kurzen Antworten. „Aha. Sehr schön, dann dürftet ihr die sein, die ich suche."  
  
Er nahm einen kleinen Ast und stocherte damit kurz im Feuer. „Fey und Feyrion Moonsylver schicken mich zu euch, um euch diese Waffen zu bringen und einiges zu erklären."  
  
„Es wäre nett, wenn wir uns wieder bewegen könnten.", knurrte Cifer. „Es ist schlicht weg ungemütlich die ganze Zeit so dazusitzen, wenn man deinen Reden zuhören soll."Rei zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, ja... natürlich, aber wehe ihr greift mich an. Ich bin wirklich nur hier um zu erklären." Cifer nickte widerwillig und auch Cloud stimmte zu. „Na dann..."Rei machte eine weitere, nebensächlich erscheinende, Handbewegung und die beiden gewannen die Kontrolle über ihre Körper wieder.  
  
Sie setzten sich ans Feuer. „Dann erklär mal.", verlangte Cloud.  
  
„Also die Sache ist recht einfach.", meinte Rei. „Ihr sollt einfach nur..."  
  
***  
  
„... helfen einige Wesen zu besiegen, die ihr vielleicht besser kennt, als wir.", meinte Marin. Vincent und Squall waren erschrocken, als sie dieses Wesen auf einmal vor sich gesehen hatten. Nicht, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten hier fremde Wesen zu treffen, aber eine Frau, die zur Hälfte eine Katze war? Sie hatte sich ihnen als Marin Hikaze, Kriegerin aus dem Dorf Incundus, der Heimat der Wesen, die sich Gato nannten, vorgestellt. Sie hatten wirklich mit viel gerechnet, aber diese Frau hatte die Ohren einer Katze und einen Katzenschwanz, beides getigert. Sie trug mehrere Wurfmesser und eine Peitsche bei sich und außerdem waren an ihren Handschuhen Krallen befestigt, wobei Vincent vermutete, dass sie auch mit ihren scharf wirkenden Fingernägeln eine Menge würde anrichten können. Sie hatte unergründlich glänzende, gelb funkelnde Augen, was bei ihren schwarzen Haaren nur zu gut zur Geltung kam. Als sie lächelte enthüllte sie dabei spitze Eckzähne, wie sie eine Katze nun einmal hatte.  
  
Sie hockte vor ihnen und sah sie über die Flammen hinweg an. „Von was für Wesen reden Sie?", fragte Squall. „Wir wissen nicht wirklich um welche Art von Wesen es sich handelt, aber die Hohepriester der Animate hatten eine Vision und ich habe sie gesehen. Eine düster wirkende Frau und zwei Männer, beide sehen fremdartig aus. Einer der Männer nannte sie ‚Herah', sie wiederum sprach einen der Männer mit ‚Sephiroth' an, den Namen des dritten konnte ich nicht verstehen.", erklärte Marin.  
  
Vincent sprang auf. „Hast du Sephiroth gesagt?", fragte er hektisch. „Ja.", bestätigte die Gato. „Also kennt Ihr ihn?"„Ob ich ihn kenne? Dieser Mann ist schuld an allem, was in meiner Heimat geschehen ist!", platzte Vincent heraus. Marin nickte. „Derartiges dachte ich mir schon.", murmelte sie.  
  
Squall hingegen verstand gar nichts, er kannte weder einen Sephiroth, noch eine Herah. „Was habe ich mit dieser Sache zu tun?", fragte er. Marin blickte ihn aus ihren gelben Katzenaugen ernst an. „Es geht um die Vorgehensweise von Herah. Sie ähnelt der einer Hexe."  
  
Squall wurde hellhörig. Eine Hexe? Aber welche konnte es denn sein? Wenn Hexen starben gaben sie ihre Kräfte weiter und verschwanden für immer von der Welt. Dann musste es eine neue Hexe sein. Das würde erklären warum die Animate sich die SEEDs zur Hilfe gerufen hatten.  
  
„Was ist mit Cloud?", fragte Vincent weiter.  
  
Marin starrte ins Feuer. „Zwei der Priester der Gestirne haben ihnen einen Mann gesannd, der ihnen erklären wird, was vorgeht."Sie wirkte unglaublich nervös. „Ich bitte Euch die Stadt Immanitas zu finden, die inmitten des Sees Vitae liegt. Sie verbirgt sich vor den Blicken Fremder, aber man wird Euch hineingeleiten. Bitte helft uns gegen diese Gegner zu bestehen."  
  
Squall stützte die Stirn in die Hand. ‚Ein fremdes Volk, dass unsere Hilfe braucht, in einer Welt, die ich nicht kenne... Sie bringen uns her ohne zu wissen, ob wir ihnen überhaupt helfen können. Jetzt taucht dieses Wesen hier auf und erzählt etwas von einem Mann, den Vincent zu kennen scheint und, dass es hier eine Hexe gibt... Cifer ist verschwunden und ich weiß nicht, wie ich zurück kommen soll... Bleibt mir denn etwas anderes übrig, als ihnen zu helfen?' Das war alles derartig unglaublich, dass es eigentlich nur ein seltsamer Traum sein konnte, aber seine Eindrücke vermittelten ihm etwas anderes. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn interessierte, was hier geschah. Außerdem wollte er wissen, was es mit der Hexe auf sich hatte.  
  
Squall sah wieder auf. Vincent und Marin starrten ihn fragend an. Er ignorierte ihre Blicke und nickte statt dessen. „Ich werde euch helfen.", erklärte der SEED.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Gato. „Ich danke Euch, Sir Leonhart!", rief sie begeistert. ‚Sir?', dachte Squall verwirrt. „Was ist mit Euch, Sir Valentine?", fragte sie weiter. Vincent nickte nur zur Antwort. „Das ist wunderbar. Dann nehmt das hier."  
  
Sie gab Squall das Schwert und Vincent die Armbrust, gemeinsam mit einem Gürtelköcher voller Bolzen. „Die Animate ließen diese Waffen für Euch anfertigen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Schusswaffen gewohnt seit, aber derartiges gibt es hier nicht.", erklärte sie. „Es sind sehr gute Waffen, wenn ich das anmerken darf."  
  
Vincent besah sich die Armbrust von allen Seiten. Mit so etwas hatte er noch nie geschossen. Er legte sie kurz an. Sie lag ihm in den Händen, wie eines seiner Gewehre. Er würde keine Probleme haben damit so zu schießen, wie mit seinen Gewehren auch. ‚Ein schönes Stück', dachte er.  
  
Squall ließ das Schwert einige Male durch die Luft gleiten. Es war eine Umstellung keine Gunblade mehr in der Hand zu halten. Der Griff war vollkommen anders und trotzdem war es leicht zu führen. Er besah sich das Schwert genauer. „Wozu ist dieser Stern hier eingraviert?" Marin schaute sich das Symbol kurz an. „Das ist der Symbol des Priesters der Sterne. Von ihm stammt die Waffe. Sir Valentine, auf Eurer Waffe müsste eine Mondsichel, als Symbol der Priesterin des Mondes eingraviert sein." Was sie sagte stimmte.  
  
Die Gato erhob sich. „Ich muss fort. Haltet Euch gen Osten. Ihr werdet jemanden treffen, der Euch helfen wird. Bitte beeilt Euch."  
  
Noch bevor die beiden Männer weitere Fragen stellen konnten sprang das fremde Wesen in den Wald hinein und war kurz darauf zwischen den Blättern der Bäume verschwunden. Squall und Vincent schauten noch kurz in die Richtung, in der sie verschwunden war. „Glaubst du sie hat gelogen?", fragte Vincent. Squall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Wir sollten diese Stadt suchen. Möglicherweise finden wir dort auch Cifer und Cloud wieder."  
  
Cifer stand auf. „Also gut, wir helfen euch.", stimmte er zu. „Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich das aus reiner Menschlichkeit tue. Immerhin habe ich nicht vor ewig in dieser Welt zu bleiben."Cloud nickte zustimmend.  
  
Rei lächelte. Er hatte die beiden durchschaut. Der Kampfgeist brannte förmlich in ihren Augen. Er überreichte ihnen die Waffen, die Fey und Feyrion ihm überlassen hatten und beobachte, wie die beiden Männer die Waffen prüften. Dann stand er auf. „Ihr kennt eurer Ziel. Irgendwo auf eurem Weg wird euch jemand begegnen, der euch den Weg weist. Vielleicht findet ihr auch heraus, wer die Wesen sind, die nun eure Gegner sind. Kommt zur Stadt Immanitas, die auf dem See Vitae liegt. Dort werden sicher auch eure Freunde warten." Damit er hob er sich und verschwand wortlos im Wald. Cifer schaute auf das Schwert in seiner Hand. ‚Wenn dieser Ryuzume gelogen hat, werde ich ihn eigenhändig umbringen.  
  
***  
  
Der Palast Alexandrias war schön wie eh und je, seit die Aufbauarbeiten abgeschlossen waren. Wenn Königin Garnet Till Alexandros sich das Ergebnis ansah fand sie, dass er sogar noch schöner war als zuvor. Trotzdem war sie nicht glücklich. Sie vermisste die Gegenwart von Zidane, dem kleinen Räuber, der ihr und den anderen im Kampf gegen Kuja so tatkräftig zur Seite gestanden hatte.  
  
Auch von Freya, Mahagon und Vivi hatte sie lange nichts mehr gehört. Eiko war bei ihr im Palast geblieben. Sie sagte, sie seien nun so etwas wie Schwestern und müssten ja zusammen halten. Steiner und Beatrix waren ebenso bei ihr beblieben. Der Hauptmann der Pluto-Truppe war nun, da er mit Beatrix verheiratet war auch um einiges ruhiger geworden, Beatrix hatte eine Menge von ihrem Hochmut abgelegt.  
  
Garnet seufzte. Warum kam Zidane sie nicht wenigstens einmal besuchen? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass das Leben im Palast nichts für ihn sei. Er liebte das freie Leben mit der Räuberbande. Und so war er gegangen. Sie wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und schritt in den Thronsaal zurück. Dieser Palast war so schrecklich leer ohne ihre Freunde, ohne ihre Mutter... Fast wünschte sie sich in die vergangene Zeit zurück.  
  
Es klopfte. „Ja?", fragte die junge Königin fast schon gelangweilt. Was konnten sie denn jetzt schon wieder von ihr wollen?  
  
Es waren Steiner und Beatrix die hereinkamen. Beide mit ausdrucksloser Miene, wie immer. „Was gibt es?", fragte Garnet. Ein Lächeln huschte über der Gesicht von Beatrix. „Es ist Besuch für Euch gekommen, Hoheit."Die Kommandantin der Alexandria-Soldatinnen trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Jungen frei, der in der Tür zum Thronsaal erschien. Er hatte ein seltsames Gesicht und hinter ihm zuckte ungeduldig ein Tigerschwanz.  
  
Garnet sprang auf. „Zidane!", rief sie, ungeachtet ihrer Position als Königin. „Zidane! Endlich besuchst du mich auch mal!"Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich freu mich so!"  
  
Zidane schloss sie kurz in die Arme. „Ich habe mich gelangweilt ohne dich.", meinte Garnet. „War auch irgendwie langweilig ohne dich.", gab Zidane zu. „Draußen warten die anderen."„Soll das heißen Freya, Mahagon und Vivi sind auch da?", ragte Garnet erfreut. Der junge Dieb nickte. „Klar doch."  
  
Garnet ließ in aller Eile ein Festessen vorbereiten. Sie wollte das Wiedersehen mit ihren Freunden unbedingt feiern. Alle waren wieder da. Garnet lachte und scherzte mit ihnen.  
  
Steiner und Beatrix sahen ihnen erleichtert zu. „Endlich kann sie wieder fröhlich sein. Ist das nicht wunderbar?", fragte Steiner. Beatrix nickte und lächelte. „Herrlich."„Hoffentlich bleibt es jetzt für immer so."„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Hauptmann der Pluto-Truppe. Seine Frau wurde nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl... als würde etwas auf uns zukommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit der Königin darüber sprechen."  
  
Auf einmal stürzte Weimar in den Saal. Steiner sprang sofort auf und fragte aufgebracht. „Was störst du die Wiedersehensfeier, Kerl?"„Hauptmann Steiner... es tut mir leid.", stammelte der Soldat. „Aber... da ist eine fremde Frau in der Halle. Sie sieht mitgenommen aus. Einige Soldaten kümmern sich bereits um sie. Vielleicht sollte Königin Garnet..."Steiner unterbrach ihn jäh. „Die Königin kann sich das später ansehen. Versorgt die Frau, Generälin Beatrix und ich werden gleich da sein."Der Soldat nickte und wollte gehen.  
  
Garnet war aufgestanden. „Wartet. Ich will mir das ansehen. Zidane und die anderen kommen mit."„Aber Hoheit...", wollte Steiner protestieren. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Wenn diese Frau Hilfe braucht, dann soll sie diese auch bekommen.", erklärte Garnet strikt.  
  
In der großen Halle, von der aus man den Thronsaal und die anderen Räume erreichen konnte war eine Gruppe von Alexandriasoldatinnen und einigen Plutosoldaten versammelt. Sie alle standen mit ratloser Miene um jemanden herum. „Platz für die Königin!", rief Steiner, auch wenn Garnet dieses Aushebens gar nicht gefallen wollte.  
  
Sie Soldaten wichen zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf eine Frau frei. Sie wirkte sehr mitgenommen. Ihr blaues Kleid war zerrissen, ihr rotes Haar völlig zerzaust, ihr Körper mit Wunden übersäht. Sie schien in einem Dämmerzustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen zu liegen und murmelte ununterbrochen, dass sie Hilfe bräuchte, dass jemand ihr und ihrem Bruder helfen musste.  
  
Garnet ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken, Eiko setzte sich an die andere Seite. „Sie sieht übel zugerichtet aus.", meinte Garnet. Sie versuchte einen Heilzauber zu wirken, aber der zeigte nur mäßige Wirkung. „Kommt doch zu Euch.", bat sie. „Beatrix, hilf mir."Die Generälin der Alexandria-Soldatinnen nickte. „Ja Majestät."Sie ließ sich neben der Königin auf die Knie sinken und unterstützte deren Heilzauber.  
  
Die junge Frau öffnete die Augen. Schreck und Angst war in ihren zu lesen. Sie sah sich hektisch um und versuchte vor den für sie Fremden zu fliehen. „Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe. Was wollt ihr noch?... Wo.. wo ist mein Bruder?... Wo bin ich hier?"Sie hatte wirklich große Angst.  
  
„Beruhigt Euch.", begann Garnet. „Ich bi Königin Garnet Till Alexandros von Alexandria und Ihr seid im dortigen Palast. Wie geht es Euch? Könnt Ihr aufstehen?"Die Frau blieb misstrauisch. „Würdet Ihr mir wenigstens Euren Namen nennen?"„Ja.. ich.. ich heiße Herah... Herah Daracon."Sie setzte sich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann begann sie bitterlich zu weinen. „Dann konnte ich also entkommen und mein Bruder nicht. Oh nein. Warum strafen die Götter mich so?"„Sagt uns doch erst einmal was Euch geschehen ist. Vielleicht können wir Euch helfen."Garnet wandte sich an Steiner und Mahagon. „Helft der Lady aufstehen und geleitet sie in ein Zimmer."  
  
Später waren allein Beatrix, Eiko und Garnet bei Herah. Sie hatten ihr ein neues Kleid gebracht und die Wunden versorgt. Die Männer hatten sie rigoros aus dem Zimmer geworfen. „Geht es Euch besser?", fragte Beatrix. Die Frau nickte. „Ja, ich danke Euch allein sehr."Sie sah zu Garnet. „Ihr sagtet Ihr wärt die Königin dieses Reiches?"Garnet nickte. „Dann verzeiht mir die Unhöflichkeit einfach hier einzudringen und Euch zu stören. Ich konnte nicht voraussehen, dass ich hier her kommen würde. Ich bitte um Vergebung, Hoheit."Garnet schüttete den Kopf. „Nur nicht so förmlich.", meinte sie lächelnd. „Für Verletzte und Fremde, oder Hilfesuchende ist hier immer Platz. Ich freue mich dass es Euch besser geht, Lady Daracon. Würdet Ihr uns vielleicht sagen, was geschehen ist. Möglicherweise kann ich Euch helfen."Beatrix räusperte sich. „Verzeihung, Majestät. Ich hätte eine Frage an die Lady."Die junge Königin ließ ihre Generälin sprechen. „Ihr sagtet Ihr habt nicht voraussehen können, dass Ihr hier her kommen würdet. Könntet Ihr mir das erklären?"  
  
Herah setzte sich auf und ihr Blick füllte sich wieder mit Tränen. „Um Euch das zu erklären muss ich Euch erst einmal sagen, wer genau ich bin." Eiko, Garnet und Beatrix nahmen Platz und sahen Herah fragend an. „Dann erklär mal.", meinte Eiko.  
  
„Zuerst einmal solltet Ihr wissen, dass ich nicht aus diesem Land stamme. Nicht einmal von dieser Welt, wenn ich das richtig erkannt habe, denn ein Land namens Alexandria ist mir völlig unbekannt."Sie fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich stamme aus einem Land, dass Immortalis genannt wird. Mein Bruder und ich sind dort Hohepriester und Magier. Er ist der Priester der Sterne und ich bin die Priesterin des Mondes. Eines Tages spürten wir eine Bedrohung und versuchten alles sie abzuwenden, aber wir scheiterten. Menschen und andere Wesen kamen in unsere Welt und begannen dort alles zu zerstören. Es war schrecklich. Wir konnten nichts tun. All unsere Zauber waren vergebens. Unter ihnen sind nicht nur starke Krieger sondern auch mächtige Magier. Wir entschieden uns ihnen offen gegenüber zu treten und zu kämpfen... aber.. aber sie waren einfach zu mächtig."Sie begann wieder zu weinen. „Ich wollte meinen Bruder und mich retten, aber ich scheiterte und nun bin ich hier. Ich weiß nicht, was aus unserer Welt wird und auch nicht, was aus meinem Bruder werden soll. Warum war mein Zauber auch nicht stark genug uns beide zu retten?"  
  
Garnet zitterte. Zu sehr erinnerte sie diese Geschichte an das Erlebte. Sie verstand gut, wie es Herah ging. Schließlich erhob sich die junge Königin. „Beatrix! Wir werden ihr helfen."Sie nahm Heras Hände. „Wenn Ihr wieder bei Kräften seid, dann sagt mir, ob ihr in der Lage seid in Eure Welt zurück zu kehren. Wenn Ihr uns mitnehmen könnt, dann tut es, wir werden Euch helfen."Herah nickte dankbar. „Das wäre einfach zu gütig, Hoheit. Meine Kraft wird aber nicht für viele Personen reichen. Vielleicht reicht es für zwei oder drei, ich weiß es nicht."Garnet nickte. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde den anderen Eure Lage erklären und dann überlegen wir, was wir tun. Ruht Euch aus."  
  
Die drei verabschiedeten sich um mit ihren Freunden zu reden.  
  
Herah sah zur Tür. „Einfältige Königin. Du bist zu jung für dein Amt."  
  
Zidane sprang auf. „Wir müssen ihr helfen! So kann es nicht gehen! Ich gehe mit ihr!", rief er und sein Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt in der Luft. Beatrix nickte. „ich werden ebenfalls gehen."Garnet war einverstanden, aber sie stellte eine Bedingung. „Ich werde mitgehen.", entschied sie. Steiner und Beatrix waren gleichermaßen dagegen. „Hoheit, dass könnt Ihr nicht tun. Ihr habt ein Land zu regieren und Ihr... Ihr..:", protestierte Steiner lautstark. Garnet ließ sich nicht beirren. „Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen! Ich werde euch begleiten! Steiner, ich überlasse es Ihnen, zusammen mit Freya, Vivi, Mahagon und Eiko sich um Alexandria zu kümmern, bis ich zurückkehre."Der Hauptmann der Plutotruppe salutierte widerwillig und akzeptierte den Befehl seiner Königin.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle bereit zu gehen. Herah hatte sich erholt und dankte allen abermals für ihre freundliche Hilfe. Die meisten waren noch immer gegen die Entscheidung Garnets.  
  
Garnet, Beartix und Zidane bildeten einen Kreis um sie. Herah hob die Hände und murmelte einige Worte. Dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Freya. „Ich fürchte wir müssen versuchen das Land so gut es geht zu verwalten.", meinte Steiner geknickt.  
  
*** 


End file.
